Foggy Patrol
by BigMoose01
Summary: When Mayor Humdinger wins the PAW Patrol's contract in a game of cards with Mayor Goodway, the team must move to Foggy Bottom and work there, much to their shock, anger, and sadness.
1. Chapter 1: A Lesson In Gambling

One evening in Adventure Bay, Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Skye had just finished helping Mayor Goodway with an emergency.

"Oh thank you, PAW Patrol", Mayor Goodway said, "you truly are the greatest heroes this city has ever had."

"No problem, Mayor Goodway", Ryder said, "whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"Of course", Mayor Goodway said, "well, I should be going now."

"Where to", Marshall asked.

"To meet up with Mayor Humdinger", Mayor Goodway said.

Ryder and the pups were surprised to hear this.

"You're meeting up with Mayor Humdinger", Chase asked.

"Why", Skye asked.

"Every now and then we meet up for a game of cards", Mayor Goodway said, "I've won eighteen of the last twenty games, fifteen of which are in a row."

"Sounds cool", Ryder said, "well, have fun."

"I will, Ryder", Mayor Goodway said.

Later that evening, Mayor Goodway met up with Mayor Humdinger in front of a restaurant.

"Good evening, Mayor Humdinger", Mayor Goodway said.

"Ah, Mayor Goodway", Mayor Humdinger said, "so glad you could make it."

"As am I", Mayor Goodway said, "shall we go inside?"

"Of course", Mayor Humdinger said.

The two mayors went inside the restaurant, and after a while, a waitress went over to them.

"Here are your nachos", the waitress said, "and a deck of cards."

"Thank you", Mayor Goodway said.

"Now then", Mayor Humdinger said, "place your bets."

Mayor Humdinger put some money on the table, and Mayor Goodway put a sheet of paper on it.

"What's that", Mayor Humdinger asked.

"I'm feeling very confident tonight, so I decided to raise the stakes a little bit", Mayor Goodway said, "it's the PAW Patrol's contract with Adventure Bay."

Mayor Humdinger stroked his mustache as he took a bite out of a chip.

"You don't say", Mayor Humdinger said, "I guess that means that if I win, the PAW Patrol will have to move to Foggy Bottom and work there from now on?"

"I suppose so", Mayor Goodway said, "but that's not going to happen, because you're going up against me, the one with the unbroken winning streak."

"We'll see about that", Mayor Humdinger said.

After a while of playing, Mayor Goodway had one win, and Mayor Humdinger also had one win, and the two were playing to see who would win it all.

"Here it is", Mayor Humdinger said, "if I win, I get the PAW Patrol."

"We'll see about that", Mayor Goodway said.

Then, Mayor Humdinger bent down.

"What are you doing", Mayor Goodway asked.

"My shoe's untied", Mayor Humdinger said.

While under the table, Mayor Humdinger took some cards out of a pouch he had hidden under there and switched them with a few cards he had, and then sat back up.

"All done", Mayor Humdinger said, "what have you got?"

Mayor Goodway showed him her cards, which were all blue.

"All blue", Mayor Goodway said, "you?"

"A whole rainbow", Mayor Humdinger said.

Mayor Humdinger showed Mayor Goodway his cards, and she saw that he had all the colors in the rainbow.

"I win", Mayor Humdinger said.

Mayor Humdinger pulled all his money and the PAW Patrol's contract towards him.

"No", Mayor Goodway said, "best three out of five!"

"Sorry", Mayor Humdinger said, "I won fair and square, and the PAW Patrol now belongs to Foggy Bottom!"

Mayor Humdinger danced around in victory, and Chickaletta angrily glared at Mayor Goodway.

"I know, I know", Mayor Goodway said, "I shouldn't have betted our city's own safety unit."

Mayor Goodway got in her car and sadly drove away.

"What am I going to tell Ryder and the pups", Mayor Goodway asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Pups' Last Hoorah

The next day, Ryder and the pups were playing outside the lookout.

"What a beautiful day, Pups", Ryder said.

"I agree", Chase said, "there's so much we could do today."

"Like swimming", Zuma said.

"Or flying kites", Skye said.

"Or going on a hike", Tracker said.

Then, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway on his pup pad.

"Hi, Mayor Goodway", Ryder said, "what can I do for you?"

"I need you and the pups to come to town square", Mayor Goodway said, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it", Ryder asked.

"I'll explain when you get here", Mayor Goodway said.

"Alright", Ryder said, "we'll be over as soon as we can."

Ryder hung up and turned to the pups.

"Come on, pups", Ryder said, "we need to meet Mayor Goodway in town square."

"What's the situation", Rocky asked.

"She has something to tell us", Ryder said, "she'll explain when we get there."

"Alright", Chase said.

The pups soon arrived at town hall, where Mayor Goodway was waiting.

"Ah, Ryder, pups", Mayor Goodway said, "you made it."

"We sure did, Mayor Goodway", Ryder said, "now what did you want to tell us?"

"Well", Mayor Goodway said, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"Bad news", Marshall asked.

"Yes", Mayor Goodway said, "last night, when Mayor Humdinger and I were playing cards, I made a grave mistake."

"What kind of mistake", Ryder asked.

"Well", Mayor Goodway said, "I bet your contract with the city, and..."

Mayor Humdinger then jumped out from behind a bush.

"And I won", Mayor Humdinger said, "now you work for me!"

The pups were shocked to hear this.

"What", Chase asked.

"It can't be true", Marshall said.

"Someone wake me up from this bad, bad dream", Rubble said.

"I'm afraid it's true", Mayor Goodway said, "I am so, so sorry."

"Mayor Humdinger must've cheated", Everest said, "it's the only possible explanation."

"And your proof is", Mayor Humdinger asked.

"You've cheated several times in the past", Everest said.

Then, she realized something about what she said.

"Okay, it might not be the best proof I have", Everest said, "but my point still stands."

"I'm sorry, PAW Patrol", Mayor Goodway said, "but like Mayor Humdinger said, we have no proof."

"That's right", Mayor Humdinger said, "I'll be seeing you all in Foggy Bottom tomorrow for your new jobs."

Mayor Humdinger walked away laughing, and Ryder and the pups looked at each other sadly.

"Once again, I am so sorry, Ryder", Mayor Goodway said.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't get our contract back", Ryder said.

Mayor Goodway left, and Marshall and Rocky began humming "Taps" while Skye lowered a flag with the PAW Patrol's logo down from a nearby flagpole.

"Well, we better head back to the lookout", Ryder said, "it sounds like we've got some packing to do."

Back at the lookout, the pups were putting some stuff in boxes.

"We're wheels up at 7:00 tomorrow morning, so we need to get everything packed this afternoon", Ryder said.

Then, he went into the PAW Patroller and spoke to Robo-Dog, who was in the driver's seat.

"Take the PAW Patroller to the station to get it filled up please, Robo-Dog", Ryder said, "we've gotta have enough fuel for the journey tomorrow."

Robo-Dog barked in response and Ryder got out as the PAW Patroller drove away, and he got a call on his pup pad.

"Hello", Ryder asked.

It was Mr. Hudson, the school bus driver.

"Ryder, we have a little situation", Mr. Hudson said.

"What kind of situation", Ryder asked.

Mr. Hudson showed him that the bus was teetering over the side of the bridge.

"How did that happen", Ryder asked.

"Someone drove past me too fast and I lost control", Mr. Hudson said, "please hurry, I gotta get these kids back home."

"No worries, Mr. Hudson", Ryder said, "no job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder pressed the button on his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol to the lookout", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups ran towards the elevator, and Marshall fell into an empty box and tumbled in.

"Wow", Marshall said, "I can't believe this is going to be the last time I trip into this elevator."

"Neither can I", Chase said.

The pups rode the elevator to the top, and stood in attention for Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir", Chase said.

"Thanks for coming, pups", Ryder said, "we have a situation."

Ryder displayed the emergency on the screen.

"The school bus lost control and is now teetering off the edge of the bridge", Ryder said.

The pups gasped in horror.

"That's horrible", Zuma said.

"Think of the children", Rubble said.

"I know, it's bad", Chase said, "so for this mission, I'll need..."

Ryder switched to Chase's badge on his pup pad.

"Chase, I'll need your cones to block off traffic, as well as your winch to pull the bus off the edge of the bridge", Ryder said.

"Chase is on the case", Ryder said.

Next, Ryder switched to Rubble's badge on his pup pad.

"Rubble, I'll need you to use your rig to repair the barrier on the side of the bridge", Ryder said.

"Rubble on the double", Rubble said.

"And since this might be our last mission in Adventure Bay, you can all come along to feel the thrill of being on a mission", Ryder said.

The pups cheered happily.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll", Ryder said.

After the vehicle scene, Ryder and the pups arrived on the bridge, where the bus was still teetering on the side of the bridge.

"Alright pups, we need to act fast", Ryder said, "Chase!"

"On it", Chase said, "cones!"

Chase's vehicle shot some traffic cones onto the road, keeping traffic away from where they were working.

"And now to take care of the bus", Chase said, "winch!"

Chase hooked his vehicle's winch onto the back bumper of the bus.

"Winch, retract", Chase said.

The winch retracted, and the bus was pulled to safety.

"Good work, Chase", Ryder said, "now onto you, Rubble."

"You got it, Ryder", Rubble said.

Rubble used his rig to push a new barrier onto the bridge to replace the old one.

"Good work, pups", Ryder said.

"Thank you, Ryder", Mr. Hudson said, "now I can get the children home."

"No problem", Ryder said.

As Mr. Hudson drove away, he realized something.

"That's odd", Mr. Hudson said, "usually Ryder says to 'yelp for help' whenever you're in trouble."

Back on the bridge, Ryder got onto his ATV.

"You pups go ahead and go back to the lookout", Ryder said, "there's something I need to do."

"Okay", Chase said, "come on, guys."

The pups drove back to the lookout, and Ryder drove over to Katie's pet parlor and went inside.

"Katie", Ryder said, "are you home?"

Then, Katie came out of a room.

"Oh, hi, Ryder", Katie said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to drop in unannounced", Ryder said.

"It's fine", Katie said, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye", Ryder said.

'Goodbye", Katie asked, "how come?"

"Well, due to recent events, Mayor Humdinger now possesses our contract, so me and the pups have to move to Foggy Bottom and work there", Ryder said.

Katie was shocked to hear what Ryder had said.

"Leave Adventure Bay", Katie asked, "you can't!"

"Unfortunately, we have to", Ryder said, "we're bound to the contract, no matter who has it."

Katie was really sad to hear about this.

"I see", Katie said, "I'm really going to miss you, Ryder."

"You too", Ryder said.

The two shared a hug, and after Ryder left, Katie got her phone out and began typing something in.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Adventure, Hello Fog

The next morning, the pups had loaded the last of their stuff into the PAW Patroller, and were taking one last look at the lookout before they had to leave.

"Well, I guess this is it", Skye said.

"I never thought we'd ever have to say goodbye this place", Rocky said.

"Me and Tracker have only been residents at the lookout for a month, but I'm really going to miss this place", Everest said.

"We better go", Ryder said, "wouldn't want to be late."

Ryder put a "For Sale" sign on the door of the lookout and got into the PAW Patroller with the pups.

"Robo-Dog, it's time", Ryder said, "take us to Foggy Bottom."

Robo-Dog barked and drove the PAW Patroller away from the lookout.

"I can't believe we have to leave Adventure Bay", Rubble said, "it's our home."

"Me neither", Marshall said.

As the PAW Patroller went through the city, Ryder noticed something.

"Hey, pups", Ryder said, "you might want to see this."

The pups looked out the windows and saw the citizens of Adventure Bay on the sidewalks holding up signs that said "Thank You, PAW Patrol" or "We'll Miss You".

"Amazing", Marshall said.

"I've never seen anything like this", Chase said.

Then, Ryder noticed Katie waving to him.

"I think I have a good idea for who organized it", Ryder said.

The PAW Patroller drove under a banner at the end of town that said "Farewell, PAW Patrol", and Mayor Goodway watched with shame as they drove out of Adventure Bay and on their way to Foggy Bottom.

"This is all my fault", Mayor Goodway said, "I should never have made such an reckless bet in the first place."

On the way to Foggy Bottom, the pups sadly sat down in their seats.

"How could Mayor Goodway do this to us", Rubble asked.

"I agwee", Zuma said, "what gave her the wight idea to bet our contwact and wisk losing us?"

"That's not responsible gambling", Skye said.

"Pups, there's no such thing as responsible gambling", Ryder said.

"He's right, you know", Chase said.

"Besides, this is also Mayor Humdinger's fault", Marshall said, "we all know he cheated."

"Yes we do", Ryder said, "but we don't have proof, so there's nothing we can do about it."

The pups sighed sadly and slumped down into their seats.

"I should've just stayed with Jake", Everest said.

"And I should've stayed with Carlos", Tracker said.

Eventually, the PAW Patroller arrived in Foggy Bottom, and Ryder and the pups went into the park, where a party was being held.

"What's all this", Ryder asked.

"Hey look, everybody", a citizen said, "they're here!"

The citizens cheered loudly.

"What's going on", Chase said.

Then, a speaker walked up to a podium on a stage and spoke.

"And now, ladies, gentlemen, and PAW Patrol", the speaker said, "Mayor Humdinger!"

A band played "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" as Mayor Humdinger walked up onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you", Mayor Humdinger said, "I just want to take a moment to say that today is a historic day for Foggy Bottom, because we now have what Adventure Bay was most famous for: the PAW Patrol!"

The audience cheered for him.

"This is the beginning of a new era", Mayor Humdinger said, "both for us and the PAW Patrol."

The PAW Patrol just made sad or angry looks about his words.

"Now, let's celebrate", Mayor Humdinger said.

The townsfolk began playing games and getting food to eat, and the PAW Patrol walked to the PAW Patroller, but were stopped by Mayor Humdinger.

"Where are you going", Mayor Humdinger asked, "join the celebration."

"Celebrate leaving our home that we love dearly", Ryder asked, "what a joke."

Ryder and the pups got in the PAW Patroller, and it drove away.

"Just for that, I'm not bringing you any leftover cake when this is over", Mayor Humdinger shouted.

The PAW Patroller was later parked near the end of a cliff, and the Pups' pup houses were set up outside of it.

"Since it would be difficult to build a new lookout, the PAW Patroller will serve as our base of operations here in Foggy Bottom", Ryder said.

Then, he noticed Marshall get into his pup house and convert it to fire truck mode.

"What are you doing, Marshall", Ryder asked.

"I'm going home", Marshall said.

Marshall drove away, and Rubble got into his pup house and converted it to bulldozer mode.

"Wait for me", Rubble said.

Rubble then drove away and followed Marshall.

"Marshall, Rubble, come back", Ryder shouted.

The two runaway pups were soon racing down the road.

"Goodbye Foggy Bottom", Marshall said.

"And goodbye Mayor Hundinger", Rubble said.

But as they got to the exits of town, an alarm went off and a wall rose up from the ground, causing them to hit the brakes on their vehicle and stop right in front of it.

"What's with this wall", Marshall asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try and see if I can break a hole in it", Rubble said.

But then, Mayor Humdinger walked over to the two pups.

"Don't bother", Mayor Humdinger said, "that's reinforced steel, you won't even make a dent in it."

"Is this really necessary", Marshall asked.

"Yes", Mayor Humdinger said, "you think you can escape, but I won't let you."

Marshall and Rubble hung their heads in sadness.

"Now then", Mayor Humdinger said, "run along to Ryder and your other pup friends."

Marshall and Rubble drove back to the PAW Patroller and converted their vehicles back into pup house mode.

"Well, that was a bust", Marshall said.

"What was", Ryder asked.

"Mayor Humdinger has this security system at the end of town that prevented us from leaving", Rubble said.

"Sounds like Mayor Humdinger doesn't want us to leave Foggy Bottom", Ryder said.

"You can say that again", Marshall said.

"I'll talk to him about us leaving the city at some point", Ryder said, "maybe we can come to an agreement."

"Okay", Marshall and Rubble said.

Later that night, the pups were in their pup houses getting ready for bed.

"I wonder what kind of missions we'll have here", Rocky said.

"Probably nothing requiring air support", Skye said, "I can't fly my copter in all this fog, it's dangerous."

"That's a bummer", Chase said.

"Maybe you'll find another job you can do", Everest said.

"I hope so", Skye said, "what's the point in being part of a team I can't even do anything on?"

Meanwhile, in the PAW Patroller, Ryder was thinking about Katie, and she was thinking about him back in Adventure Bay, and a musical number began.

**Ryder: **_A mission is a mission, no matter where you go._

**Katie: **_A parlor is a parlor, that's what I say._

**Ryder:** _A rescue is a rescue, this is surely so..._

**Katie:** _And pets should be pets either way!_

**Ryder:** _But this place is not a home, this is not the town I know..._

**Katie:** _And I'd trade it all away if you'd come back to stay..._

**Ryder and Katie:** _This town's not the same without you!_

**Katie:** _It's just an empty house,_

**Ryder:** _Just an empty house,_

**Ryder and Katie:** _Without you..._

The two then went to bed, missing each other very much.


	4. Chapter 4: Put Upon PAW Patrol

The following morning, Ryder and the pups were walking around town, trying to familiarize themselves with their new home.

"This place is the pits", Skye said.

"Yeah", Marshall said, "no one in their right mind would live in this port-a-potty of a town."

"Well, like it or not, it's our home, pups", Ryder said, "and there's nothing we can do about it."

"He's right", Chase said, "we're gonna be here for a while."

"More like forever", Rubble said.

Then, Ryder got a call on his pup pad.

"Hello", Ryder asked.

"Oh, PAW Patrol", a man said, "this is an emergency!"

"What is it", Ryder asked.

"I really need your help", the man said.

"With what", Ryder asked.

"I need you to clean my garage", the man said.

The man showed Ryder his garage, which was full of all sorts of clutter, much to the latter's annoyance.

"This line is for emergencies only", Ryder said.

"But this is an emergency", the man said.

"How is a messy garage an emergency", Ryder asked.

"Just look at it", the man said, "I'm just one man!"

"Fine, we'll be there", Ryder said, "no man is too lazy, no pup is too small."

"What was that", the man asked.

Ryder just pressed the button on his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups ran towards the PAW Patroller, but Marshall ran into the side of the vehicle.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt", Tracker said.

"Are you okay, Marshall", Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Marshall said, "just hard to see with all this fog."

Marshall got into the PAW Patroller, and the pups changed into their uniforms and stood in attention for Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir", Chase said.

Then, they noticed that Ryder had a deadpanned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ryder", Chase asked.

"Pups, we have something to do", Ryder said, "apparently, there's a man who's too lazy to clean his garage, and he wants us to do it for him."

The pups groaned in frustration.

"Sewiously", Zuma asked.

"This is what the people of Foggy Bottom need us to do", Everest asked.

"I know, it's stupid, but we don't really have much of a choice", Ryder said, "for this mission, I'll need..."

Ryder switched to Rocky's badge on his pup pad.

"Rocky, I'll need your claw to help carry stuff in the garage", Ryder said.

"Green means go", Rocky said, "anywhere but there."

"Rocky, you have to", Ryder said, "I know it's a stupid job, but we have to do it."

"Fine", Rocky said.

Then, Ryder switched to Rubble's badge on his pup pad.

"Rubble, your shovel can also help with moving stuff", Ryder said.

"Rubble's not on the double", Rubble said.

"Pups, I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to do this", Ryder said, "we have a contract with the city, and it clearly states that we have to answer any call for help, no matter how ridiculous it may be."

The pups just moaned and whined about this.

"Let's just go help that lazy bum with his garage", Ryder said.

Later, Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky arrived at the man's house.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, PAW Patrol", the man said, "I don't see how this garage could get clean without you."

"You could always do it yourself", Ryder said.

"I told you, I'm just one man", the man said, "it could take all day for me to clean that alone."

"Fine", Ryder said, "Rocky, Rubble, you clean out the stuff, and I'll organize them into two piles: one for things to keep, and one for things to donate."

"Yes sir", Rubble said.

"Okay", Rocky said.

Soon, the garage was cleaned out, and the man's stuff had been organized.

"Oh, thank you, PAW Patrol", the man said, "you're the greatest."

"Don't mention it", Ryder said, "whenever there's an actual emergency, just yelp for help."

"Okay", the man said.

The man then went inside.

"Rocky, could you take the stuff the man wanted to donate to the donation center", Ryder asked.

"Yes sir", Rocky said.

Rocky drove off to the donation center, and Ryder got another call on his pup pad.

"Hello", Ryder asked.

"Ryder, thank goodness you called", another man said.

"What is it", Ryder asked.

"I need your help with something", the other man said, "I need you to wash my car."

Ryder was frustrated to hear this, but knew that he had to answer the call.

"We'll be right there", Ryder said.

"Oh, thank you", the other man said.

A little while later, Marshall was spraying the car with his water cannons while Ryder and Rocky scrubbed it down.

"This is an emergency", Marshall asked.

"Apparently", Ryder said.

Pretty soon, the three had finished with the car.

"Finally", Rocky said, "all done."

Then, Ryder heard his pup pad ringing.

"And not a moment too soon", Ryder said.

The pups groaned in frustration.

"What is wrong with these people", Rocky asked.

Ryder and the pups spent the day doing tasks for citizens like doing laundry, working in flower beds, and painting houses, and at the end of the day, they were all feeling put upon.

"I can't take this anymore", Rubble said.

"The PAW Patrol is dedicated to keeping their community safe", Chase said, "these people are just using us to fo stuff they can do themselves!"

Then, Ryder walked over to the pups.

"I gotta go for a bit, pups", Ryder said, "some woman wants me to read a bedtime story to her kid."

"Good luck", Skye said.

Ryder drove away on his ATV, and Marshall noticed something.

"Hey, where's Everest", Marshall asked.

In her pup house, Everest was sadly looking at some pictures of her with Jake that she had hung on the wall, and began crying, around which Marshall entered.

"Everest", Marshall said, "are you okay?"

Everest turned around and noticed Marshall.

"Marshall", Everest said, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay", Marshall said, "why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying", Everest said, "I just had something in my eye."

"Right", Marshall said, "and I'm happy to be here in Foggy Bottom."

"Okay, fine", Everest said, "I really miss Jake."

Marshall could tell how Everest was feeling.

"And since Mayor Humdinger won't let us leave Foggy Bottom, I may never see him again", Everest said.

Everest began crying again, and Marshall put his paw around her.

"There, there", Marshall said, "it's okay, you've still got me, I'm here for you."

"Really", Everest asked.

"All the way", Marshall said.

"Thanks, Marshall", Everest said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Everest licked Marshall's cheek, which made him blush.

"Well, I think I better go check on the others", Marshall said.

"Okay", Everest said, "thanks again."

"Anytime", Marshall said.

Marshall went to join back with the other pups, and Everest lied down, happy to have a friend like Marshall.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry To Hum Your Dinger

The following day, Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky had just finished painting a fence belonging to a married male couple.

"Thanks, PAW Patrol", the first man said.

"You're the greatest", the second man said.

"Don't mention it", Ryder said.

Ryder and the two pups left the couple's house and went back to the area where the PAW Patroller was parked, where the other pups were lying around in their pup houses and doing nothing.

"So, how'd it go", Chase asked.

"Just got through with another menial task for some lazy citizens", Ryder said.

"This is ridiculous", Skye said, "we've been in this dump for three days, and no one's had a real emergency for us."

"What's the point in having us here if we can't protect anyone", Rubble asked.

"Don't worry, pups", Ryder said, "I'll go over to town hall and talk to Mayor Humdinger about this."

"Do it soon", Rocky said, "I can't handle anymore chores!"

"Don't worry", Ryder said, "everything's under control."

Ryder, along with Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble then went over to city hall, where Mayor Humdinger was relaxing in his office.

"Ah, Ryder, pups", Mayor Humdinger said, "what can I do for you?"

"We wanna talk to you about the jobs we've been doing", Ryder said.

"Ah, yes", Mayor Humdinger said, "I just wanna say that the people of this town really appreciate what all you've been doing for them."

"And that's just it", Ryder said, "these jobs they've given us aren't exactly emergencies."

"He's right", Chase said, "we're supposed to be saving people, and instead we're just doing stuff they're too lazy to do."

"And on top of that, we miss Adventure Bay", Marshall said, "couldn't you at least let us take some time off to go and spend some time there?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that", Mayor Humdinger said, "you have a contract with Foggy Bottom."

"When we had a contract with Adventure Bay, we were allowed to go to places like the jungle or Barkingburg", Ryder said.

"Well, this is different", Mayor Humdinger said, "you belong to this city, so you're staying in this city, end of discussion."

Mayor Humdinger got up and left the office, leaving Ryder and the four pups upset.

"So that's it", Skye said, "we're never going to go home."

"We're going to be stuck here forever", Rubble said.

"We'll never see our friends in Adventure Bay again", Marshall said.

Then, the three got together and began crying.

"Now don't you guys start crying", Chase said, "then I'll start crying."

But Chase couldn't help it, and began crying with the other three, and while they cried, Ryder looked at the contract, which was on Mayor Humdinger's desk, and noticed something.

"Hey, pups", Ryder said, "I just found out something interesting."

The pups stopped crying.

"What is it", Marshall asked.

"It says here that the contract expires on September 17, 2019", Ryder said.

"That's tomorrow", Chase said.

"That's right", Ryder said, "every year, we have to negotiate a new contract with Adventure Bay after the old one expires."

"And when this one expires, we could go back to Adventure Bay and negotiate with Mayor Goodway to work there again", Skye said.

"Now you're catching on", Ryder said, "let's go tell the others."

Back at the PAW Patroller, Ryder told the other pups the news, and they were happy to hear this.

"We're going home", Rocky said.

"We don't have to stay here fowever", Zuma said.

"I'll be able to see Jake again", Everest said.

"Estoy tan feliz", Tracker said, "I'm so happy!"

"I'm so happy to hear that you pups are excited", Ryder said, "tomorrow, we'll confront Mayor Humdinger about this."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face", Marshall said.

"Me neither", Rubble said.

The next morning, Ryder and the pups stormed into Mayor Humdinger's office, where he was playing on a handheld video game console.

"Mayor Humdinger", Ryder said.

"Oh, hello, PAW Patrol", Mayor Humdinger said, "what brings you here?"

"We just wanted to go ahead and say goodbye", Ryder said.

"Goodbye", Mayor Humdinger asked, "why?"

"Because our contract with Foggy Bottom expires at 6:00 tonight", Ryder said, "which means that today will be our last day in Foggy Bottom."

Mayor Humdinger's game console made a game over noise as he realized what Ryder had said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that", Mayor Humdinger said.

"You took us from our home, Mayor Humdinger", Marshall said, "and tomorrow, we're leaving."

"And we're never coming back", Chase said.

"Listen, you guys", Mayor Humdinger said, "maybe we can work something out."

"Sorry, no deal", Ryder said, "like Chase said, we're never coming back to this dump again."

Ryder and the pups left the office, while Mayor Humdinger slumped down in his chair.

"Should've tried to bribe them into staying", Mayor Humdinger said.

Later, when the pups got back to the PAW Patroller, which had a sign that said "Adventure Bay or Bust" on the back of it, they began preparing for the journey back to Adventure Bay.

"We're finally getting out of here", Rubble said.

"Yeah", Skye said, "and we owe it all to Ryder."

"I'm glad we were able to find a way out of this, pups", Ryder said, "now we can go back to Adventure Bay, and Katie."

Ryder then proceeded to help the pups with their preparations.


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

Early the next morning, the sun rose over Adventure Bay as the PAW Patroller drove towards it.

"There it is, pups", Ryder said, "home sweet home."

"It feels like it's been years since we've been there", Marshall said.

As Ryder and the pups looked at Adventure Bay out the window of the PAW Patroller, they began singing.

**Ryder: **_Home again, home again_

_Safe and content_

**Chase:** _Glad to be home again_

_Still glad we went_

**Skye: **_Never know when we'll be called_

_To bravely sail the skies_

**Rubble:** _But we all know that once we do,_

_Home is out prize_

**Marshall:** _No photographs, no souvenirs_

_No proof we traveled far_

**Rocky:** _No welcome back with bands and cheers..._

**Zuma:** _But our weward is where we are_

**Everest:** _Home again, home again_

_On steady ground_

**Tracker:** _Sit a bit, settle in_

_Home safe and sound_

**Ryder and Pups:** _Tabletops and window shades_

_Seem more special than_

_The household hums when family comes_

_Home again_

_Home_

_Again_

Robo-Dog parked the PAW Patroller in front of city hall, and when Ryder and the pups got out, they saw the citizens of Adventure Bay standing around.

"What's going on here", Ryder asked.

"They came back", a citizen said.

The citizens cheered for the PAW Patrol, and Katie came out of the crowd and hugged Ryder.

"Ryder", Katie said, "I missed you so much."

Ryder hugged back.

"I missed you too, Katie", Ryder said.

"Don't ever leave me again", Katie said.

"I won't", Ryder said, "I promise."

Then, Everest saw Jake.

"Jake", Everest shouted.

Jake noticed Everest calling his name.

"Everest", Jake said.

The two ran towards each other, and Everest jumped into Jake's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again", Everest said.

"I'm glad you're back, Everest", Jake said.

Then, Mayor Goodway walked over to the PAW Patrol.

"Ryder, pups", Mayor Goodway said, "you've returned!"

"We sure have", Ryder said, "the contract expired, so we decided to come here and negotiate a new contract with you."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven", Mayor Goodway asked.

"As long as you don't do something like what you did again", Ryder said.

"Done", Mayor Goodway said, "now come with me."

After getting their new contract, Ryder and the pups went back to the lookout and began settling back there.

"I've missed this place", Rubble said, "I hope we never have to move again."

"Don't worry, pups", Ryder said, "I don't think we'll ever have to worry about this again."

Then, Ryder got a call on his pup pad.

"Hello", Ryder asked.

"Ryder, this is an emergency", Farmer Al said.

"What is it, Farmer Al", Ryder asked.

"My animals broke free and are running all over town", Farmer Al said, "I can't find them anywhere."

"We're on our way", Ryder said, "no animals are too escaped, no pup is too small."

Ryder pressed the button on his paw pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

As Marshall ran towards the lookout, he stepped on a Frisbee and crashed into the other pups, knocking them out of the way and resulting in him being first in the elevator.

"Hey, I'm not the last one in the elevator", Marshall said, "what a way to celebrate being back home."

The other pups laughed as they joined Marshall in the elevator and rode to the top, where they stood in attention for Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir", Chase said.

"Thanks for hurrying over, pups", Ryder said, "I know we just got through traveling and would like to rest, but this is an emergency."

"An emergency", Chase asked.

"Yes", Ryder said, "Farmer Al's animals got loose, and are running all over town."

The pups cheered in excitement for this.

"Now this is more like it", Marshall said.

"Finally, a weal mission", Zuma said.

"Yes, I know it's exciting, but we need to focus", Ryder said, "we're going to need all paws on deck for this mission so that we'll cover plenty of ground looking for the animals."

The pups were happy to hear this.

"Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

After the vehicle scene, Ryder and the pups rode off on their mission, happy to be in the town they love and dealing with actual emergencies.


End file.
